1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and, in particular, relates to a vehicle including a belt-type continuously variable transmission and a system that stops an engine while the vehicle is traveling.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle including a belt-type continuously variable transmission, there is a problem that the life of a belt is shortened due to slip of the belt relative to pulleys. On the other hand, there is known a vehicle equipped with a so-called start-stop system, i.e. with a control that automatically stops an engine before the vehicle comes to a stop when predetermined conditions (for determining that the vehicle will stop) are satisfied. In such a vehicle, it is known that when the engine is stopped by the start-stop control, hydraulic pressure for clamping the belt is not supplied to a primary pulley or a secondary pulley of the continuously variable transmission, resulting in that the belt tends to slip relative to the pulleys. As the predetermined conditions for the start-stop control, it is generally known that a brake pedal is depressed, that the speed of the vehicle is less than or equal to a threshold value (e.g. 10 km/h), and that the depression amount of an accelerator pedal is zero.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-7236 (JP 2011-7236 A) discloses that, in a vehicle including a system that performs start-stop control, when performing the start-stop control, the gear ratio of a belt-type continuously variable transmission is changed, before performing the start-stop control, to a gear ratio that is determined in advance so as to suppress slip of a belt, thereby suppressing the slip of the belt relative to pulleys in an allowable range.